Murder in Manifest
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: What happens when Sonic's best friend, Miles Tails Prower, is murdered? Join Sonic in a super adventure full of mystery, suspense, and, yes, the truth does hurt.


A twi tailed fox was walking down the road, his red shoes clicking urgently against the ground, as if he had somewhere very important to be. His fur was a light golden, white underbelly, and, to your surpirse, two twin tails, both white tipped. His blue eyes were filled with fear as he turned his walk to a trot, then a full speed run. Eventually his eyes widened as if his follower was closing in. Sure enough, a man wearing a ski mask over his face and covered from neck to leg with black, wearing huge shoes, was walking after the young man. He didn't bother increase his speed as the fox ran. The fog cleared as the fox reached a abandoned warehouse. Old, rotted machines were everywhere. Non-working expirements were strewn about. The floor was covered with dead bugs, but a few spiders were feeding on them. The fox didn't bother step out of the way of a large rat, which let out a angry squeak and scampered away. His chaser was closing in.

His shoes making marks on the wooden floor, the fox hid behind a large pipe. He tried to keep quiet, but his troubled and frightened breaths echoed around the rotting building. "I know you're there." A deep and warning voice whispered. "I can hear your troubled breaths. Just come out, boy." But instead of listening to the predator, the fox stayed hidden, his bright blue eyes wide. "I can see you..." The fox ran up a ramp and disappeared behind a door, which he thought was steel.  
"What's behind door number one?" The loud voice announced, and suddenly piercing pain went through the fox, and he looked down to see a rather large and sharp dagger stabbed through him. Blood dripping from his mouth, the fox's body started to shut down. Stop working. Quit.

"Looks like I'm the winner." Footsteps decreased as the fox died slowly and painfully, his eyes closing slowly.

Everything was going so fast. I stared at the TV, my hands folded as I stared at the 'idiot box' my mother had called it. Suddenly, my phone rang. Angirly, I picked it up.

"What?"  
"Hedgehog?" I sat up and immediatly turned the TV off.

"Good morning to you too, Knuckles." I replied casually. "Don't good morning me, Hedgehog. We have a case."  
"Oh, right. Serious mode, on."  
"Whatever. Just get your partner and get your butt down here."  
"How can I, Knuckles, if I have no idea where you are? Dear Knux, I'm not a wizard."  
"Stop fooling with me, Hedgehog. We at the old Coopers' Inc. Warehouse. Get down here!" With a click, Knuckles hung up, and I frowned. Pulling on a red shirt and a brown trenchcoat and black pants, I swung open my door and walked outside. On the way to my car, I called one of my fellow workers, Amy Rose. "Morning, Amy." I said, then put her on bluetooth.

"Hi, Sonic. What's up?"  
"We got a murder. Coopers' Inc. Warehouse. Get down their before I can say 'ee-hee!'." I hung up, then drove faster. As I got close up, I frowned. "Great. No parking space. Should've got here earlier." Police tape was strewn about while police cars were parked about. "Oh, so you decided to show up after all." Knuckles frowned, and his partner in crime, Rogue, wrapped in a black trenchcoat, shrugged.  
"Yeah. Did I miss the party?" Knuckles shook his head, disappointed. "Good. Now whose the victim?"  
"Miles Tails Prower."  
My heart stopped. "T-Tails?" I stuttered. "What's wrong, Hedgehog? Scared of a name?"  
"No. It's just that Tails was my best bud... and now he's dead." My hand formed in to a fist, and I growled. "Whoever murdered Tails is gonna pay. Big time."

Amy drove up and got out and strutted over in a short skirt and a pink shirt, wearing a long brown trench coat. "We're not going to a ball, y'know," I said hotly. "This isn't Princess Cinderella."  
"I know." Amy frowned at my bitter attitude. "It's just that I miss you. We haven't been together in a case forever, and I just wanted to-"  
"Easy, girl," I said. "Don't get things to hot, okay? That's all I want to say."  
"Who's the victim?"  
"Tails." Amy's jaw dropped. "Oh my God..." she put a hand to her face and cried, and then she her eyes in my direction, as if she expected me to hug her. "It's alright," I said instead. "We're going to find out her murdered Tails, and I'll beat the snot out of them." My hands formed in to fists again. "Let's go." Knuckles led them through the police tape, which a guard lifted. "Do your thing, Sonic." grunted the red echidna. I looked around for clues. "There." I pointed at a pipe, which had a hand print on it. "And there." I pointed at some shoe marks. "And, merry Christmas, over there too." I pointed away. "Okay." Knuckles announced. "We've got enough clues to analyze."

I decided to explore. I went up a ramp and saw a wooden door with a knife sticking through it. Curious, I peered underneath to see blood seeping through the crack underneath the door. "Hey, guys, over here!"

The door opened, but I wished that it had never opened. Tails was there, eyes half narrowed, a knife stabbed through him. I felt sick and stumbled away. "Yep. He's been here since last night." Rogue observed. "Good thing the murderer left us some evidence." Wearing gloves, she used a cotton swab to swab the knife, then put it on a plastic bag. I watched, anger flying through my body. How could somebody do this to Tails? Tails never does anything bad, so who would want to kill him? My questions would be answered, even if I had to punch their nose.

"Sonic?" I turned to see Amy standing beside me, her hand on my shoulder. (**A/n: I do not support SonAmy, so if you are a SonAmy fan, do not think this is sonamy, because it is not**)"Yes?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh yeah, of course. Just wanting to find out who murdered Tails so I can crack their forehead open." Amy frowned. "Oh, come off it. Do you want to be locked up in jail too?"

I immediatly shook my head. "No. Not in a longshot." Amy smiled. "That's the Sonic _I _know." I gave her a greatful shake on the hand before strutting away from the crime scene, ready to go to the station.

"Where were you yesterday?" I could hear Knuckles preparing to interrogate whoever Amy brought in. Rogue was in the lab, analyzing the stuff I had found. "Y'know, Knuckles, I use to practice that on my stuffies." The red echidna blushed, knowing that I had heard him. "It never worked." I patted him on the shoulder before getting a smack on the head. "I'm just saying the truth," I cried as he swatted at me again. This time I managed to dodge, but his hand was inches away from my nose.

My cellphone rang, and I pulled it out of my black trousers. "Sonic!" Amy cried. My emerald green eyes sparked with fear at the lack of breath and patience in her heavy breathings. "Yes? Amy, yes?" I demanded. "I got a guy!" she screamed. "West Pointer Street!" she hung up before I could ask her to repeat it. "What's up?" Knuckles asked. "Amy's got a guy. She's chasing him up West Pointer Street!" I grabbed my trenchcoat and started to run for the exit as Knuckles yelled for Rogue.

_Aw, yeah. _I thought triumphantly as we exited the building and leapt in to the vehicles. _The revenge for Miles Tails Prower starts now!_


End file.
